


Miles Apart

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [14]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Michael and Fi have some things to work out.
Relationships: Michael Westen/Fiona Glenanne
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Burn Notice  
Title: Miles Apart  
Characters: Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne  
Pairing: Michael/Fiona  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Michael and Fi have some things to work out.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Matt Nix owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.

Word to use: Conflict

PUtP # 14: Miles Apart

When Fi got out of jail there was conflict with Michael about how she did things. He wanted her to take it easy, ease back into weapons dealing.

Fi didn't want that. She wanted her life back. She'd been out of jail for a month and it felt like she and Michael were miles apart.

She was on the floor of the living room of their new house. They'd celebrated her getting out of jail by getting a new place.

It was midnight and she had a fire going. The woman was covered with a blanket and looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "What are you doing up?"

Michael entered the living room, sat down beside Fi, and wrapped an arm around her. "I woke up. Your side of the bed was cold. Is everything okay?"

Fi shrugged. "We've been arguing since I got out of jail. We've been crowding each other. What we should do is let the other tell us what they need."

Michael nodded and said, "We'll work on it. We'll be better about listening to each other. What do you need right now?"

Fi smiled and curled into his side. "I need you."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
